fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mori
, , Mortimer, Mort-boy, Oktavia Seckendorff‎ van Mortimer, Prince of Doom, Muerte (Prefix), Mare, Marethyu, Dethklok |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 178.34 cm/5' 10" |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 62.8 kg/138 lbs |Row 8 title = Blood type |Row 8 info = AB+ |Row 9 title = Pesterchum Tag/Aura |Row 9 info = (Pesterchum tag) (Aura)}} Story and background When Mori was born, he and his mother were disowned by his father, Toshiro. So he and his mother, Abigail, went to live in a small village. Mori was raised there until he reached the age of seven, at which a horrible disaster struck. He was told, by Satan and his many demon pieces, that it was his magic that had done this, and Mori believed it, so he made a deal with Satan that he would give away his soul in exchange for the immunity to all magic- even his own. This turned out to be a trick, as having one's soul replaced by something of a hellish creature would only result in a limited lifespan, giving Mori only ten more years to live. After a weak of trying to find a place to live, Mori was encounter with the afamed thousand-spell wizard, Jericho Cane, who offered him a helping hand. For a year, the two traveled together in search of a way to cleanse Mori of Satan's curse, and somehow were truly able to do so at the expense of much of Jericho's power. At the end of the year, Mori received a call from his father, who had just then been able to reach him, asking Mori to move to Greytown and live in a house that was already paid for and chosen by his father. Mori was about to refuse and continue to travel with Jericho, but he then received news of Jericho's sudden death, and thusly accepted his father's request. As he moves into Greytown, he soon becomes acquainted with some of the residents there, most notably being good friends with Haru. Mori also became a follower of Chaos, and takes constant practice of being a follower, as well as using the powers granted to him often in his personal and professional life. He does this because he wishes to try and use necromancy in order to revive the people of his old village (his mother, foremost), as well as Jericho. However, he could find no traces of Jericho's body, and later found that he had sacrificed his own existence to seal Satan in Hell, as well as learning that Haru was the biological son of Jericho. Upon trying to find his village, he found that all of the corpses there had disappeared, and later finds that, as fitting with a curse put on the village long ago, their souls had been taken by the Book of Shadows. He is known to have been the first non-employee costumer to adopt a pet at LDZX Corporations Adoption Center. He has long since been a friend of the company, and has gained a lot of reputation with them. Mori went on to create AM Inc., a partner company of LDZX Corps. During the events of The Kuipter Files, he worked to aid LDZX Corps. against the terrorist attacks by Kuipter. In Samuel's chapter of The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus, he is shown talking to Samuel about a recent attack on the Breeding Center. They are later interrupted by Revelian, who took offense on Mori's comment of him being akin to Kuipter, and then later by Ludicrine, who broke them up before they could get into a confrontation. At some point during The Kuipter Files, Mori takes Haru to the home of the late Raki, where he finds information confirming that he is a descendant of Zaion, as well as the Book of Shadows. The two use a ritual from the Book to try and bring Jericho back to life, but this proves unsuccessful, and they accidentally get cursed themselves. Haru acts quickly and uses an artifact he found in the Book to let the spirit of Zaion take over Mori's body, and her power gets rid of the curse. Haru then releases Mori from Zaion's control. The two leave the home after this, with Mori taking the artifact and the Book of Shadows with him from that day on. In the Doomed Timeline, due to the danger that Darkness Pets stood, the Darkness Center was forced to close down. After this, Mori took one last trip into Nightmare Forest to return all of the vicious Darkness Pets. It is, in fact, confirmed that, due to the nature of the area, Mori had succumb to darkening of his soul. After Mori fell to the darkening, he turned into a Witch, a vessel of which the darkening may resonate from, named Hamelily (Hah-meh-lih-lee). He took abode in his own personal moving shadowrealm, and began going forth and violently assaulting various innocents. He is thusly the cause of the many unexplained deaths and suicides that took place on SR World at this era. In the Fixed Timeline, this incident was averted due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao, who discovered a proper and safe way to contain the darkness pets. Personality Mori is a character with layers: he likes to leave a good impression on other people while hiding his inner personality. He acts calm and takes situations like his personal struggles in his stride. He tries to approach situations with logic and understanding. Another trait of his is being clever and observing, which makes him an intelligent adversary, though he claims that this trait is only evident due to the fact that he only speaks if he does have something of the like to say. Despite all this, he is known to sometimes get into confrontations with characters who are fairly volatile. Alternate Forms Hamelily (Witch Mori) (Hah-meh-lih-lee) is Mori's form as a Witch, or a vessel of the darkening. In this form, his aura shifts into a . He also becomes not much more than a shadow of his original form, distorted by the images and figures of blood and things that he is lost. It is evident that he has taken to crying for attention. Due to Hamelily's evil nature as a Witch, he is inherently prone to attack others, and usually succeeds in killing them. He is actually the cause of all the unexplained murders and suicides that took places on SR World in the Doomed timeline. His shadowrealm is a dreary place, made of an ornate white metal and painted blue-black glass. Around the main area is a concert of violins and a single piano, all of which are performed by unidentifiable shadows that all look strangely similar. The shadows themselves are actually Hamelily's Familiars, and their form is most likely based on a person that Mori used to know in real life, one that's associated with his cries for attention. While it is impossible to exit the main area and touch the Familiars, it doesn't matter, as the Familiars themselves don't attack, but simply play their music. In the Fixed Timeline, Hamelily does not appear, all due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao. Chaos/Grimdark Mori Under the influence of his god, Chaos (and as a grimdark, the horrorterrors.) Mori's soul is purified and his aura becomes . After this form is overcome, Mori will maintain a single grey right eye that releases a fiendish liquid, but still functions. Lord Ænglish A version of Mori from an alternate timeline that types with text and replaces his o's with and all his a's with Æ. Has some sort of connection with . He's the leader of a gang with death-based powers. Also, his eyes flash many different colours that correspond to some of Mori's alternate forms. Battle Information Stat Trend Mori in general seems to be a "jack of all stats" sort, with the exception of having high magical ability. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - A simple physical attack. ** - A blast of physical power, ironically in the form of a magic attack. ** - Shards of energy that rocket through the enemy to deal physical damage. ** - Will inflict break on an enemy. ** - Will inflict Daze on an enemy suffering Topple, though will force Daze after Needle Break. ** - Casts Charge on the user. ** - Forces Talent Art attacks to only deliver 1 damage per hit. Can only be cast on one person at a time. Requires Charge to be used. ** - Greatly increases Evade, making it possible to dodge physical attacks. Can only be cast on one person at a time. Requires Charge to be used. ** - This magic creates a small area of swirling wind. Not too useful in battle, but it can serve many other uses. ** - This magic is similar to Whirlwind only it is usually smaller and more concentrated. ** - Can temporarily turn the user into a Breeze of wind, making them immune to attacks (At least of a certain kind). The wind will be the color of the users' aura. ** - Causes rain to fall from the sky. ** - Causes a powerful tremor to shake the ground, damaging opponents. ** - This spell causes parts of the earth to come from the ground and damage the enemy. ** - Generates a stream of fire and heat in the air that burns the opponent. ** - Sends a heavy blast of flame in a general direction. May burn the opponent. ** - Creates a stream of electricity to shock the opponent. May stun the opponent. ** - Sends a large beam of thunder at opponents. May stun the opponent. ** - Sends a stream of snowflakes and ice shards at the opponent. ** - Generates a large spike of ice that launches at the opponent and breaks upon impact. ** - A series of vines will sprout from the ground and grab the opponent, slowing them down. ** - Creates a powerful explosion to deal heavy damage to the opponent. Can be manipulated at the users' will. ** - Several sharp weapons will appear and stab the opponent. ** - This magic causes a series of large poisonous needles to sprout from the area surrounding the opponent. May poison enemies. ** - Causes bubbles of toxic gasses to pop on the opponent, dealing them poison damage. ** - Curses the opponent to take horrendous damage from a demon. ** - Summons a guardian spirit to attack the opponent and protect the caster. ** - Summons a screeching demon to disorient the opponent. ** - Generates a holy flame to engulf the opponent. ** - Sends a series of powerful demons at the opponent to attack. ** - Sends a beam of power at the opponent through the casters' eyes. The attack's effect may vary. ** - An illegal magic attack which works as a slowing move that effectively saps the natural lifespan of enemies. ** - A number of attacks that were granted to Mori when he become a follower of Chaos. *** - Magic abilities regarding death-related properties, including the raising of the dead. Can revive an ally during battle. *** - Forces the opponent to only be able to use the last attack they'd used for the rest of the battle. In some cases where the opponent is very strong, the effect of this move will only work for a few turns/will only work for one turn/won't work at all. *** - A power that combines black magic and white magic into a single powerful attack. This move was once owned by his mentor. ** - Infects the enemy with the troll disease. *Armament ** - Needles that can channel his aura. *Abilities ** - Due to his genes, Mori is gifted with special abilities in magic. ** - Due to Mori's Specibus and Strifedeck being that of a Needlekind, he fights well when Needles are equipped (Stats increase). ** - As Mori is a follower of Chaos, he has certain advances in magic, including Necromancy. ** - Has a 50% chance of inflicting Aura Seal on enemies when an attack is delivered. ** - Has a 50% chance of inflicting Art Seal on enemies when an attack is delivered. ** - Each time he is hit, he will recover 1 point of health. ** - Increased rate of Evade. ** - Attacks can't miss if the battle takes place during the night. ** - Lowers the chance of critical hits being delivered, and increases the chance of delivering critical hits. ** - This ability allows Mori to share and expend power evenly among his group members (He can use some moves and traits that his allies have). Trivia *Mori is believed to have been the cause of the Day of Reckoning in the doomed timeline, due to his creation of the Pet Revival Center, causing a spread of necromancy which eroded the protective cluster around the planet created by Chronos, allowing for outer gods to enter and attack. *Mori's nickname "Muerte" is loosely based off of the story Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story, a story of which he has a minor role in. See Also *Hunny - Bizarro Universe Counterpart *Tama - Doublizarro Universe Counterpart Gallery Anatomically Correct Sprite (Aleksander Morigon).png|Mori being depicted in an anatomically correct sprite. Hello there.jpg|Mori going insane. INSANITY.png|Mori falling victim to Satan's power. Demoralic Sprite.png|Demoralic in the form of a sprite. Simply a recolor of the original. Mori Sprite Sheet.png|Mori's Sprite sheet. Not as good quality as the other sprites, because there's many of them. MoriWalking.gif|Apparently his right foot hurts because he's limping. Older Mori.png|...Assuming that he lives long enough for this to ever be an accurate depiction. But let's use it anyway! Hamelily.png|A depiction of Hamelily outside of his shadowrealm. Feastings Style AM Sprite.png|A wonderful Feastings-Style sprite made by Look-a-troopa. Feastings Style AM Sprite (Demoralic).png|Another Feastings-Style sprite by LAT. Gent of Curse.png|Mori as the Gent of Curse, his previous God Tier title. AM Symbol Mini.png|A small depiction of Mori's Symbol. Morigon Purified.png|Mori after being rid of his demonic soul. Ludusbound AM.png|Mori in Ludusbound depiction. Symbolic Mori.png|Mori in Symbolic form. The hair is different in SFANB because reasons. God Tier Mori.png|Mori as the Prince of Doom, in Symbolic form. Prince of Doom Mori.png|Mori as the Prince of Doom, in Hero Mode. It Was Me, Morio!.png|Memes! Mori Head (SFANB).png|It is a head. Mori Eye.png|It is an eye. Demoralic Eye.png|Rendering of Demoralic's eye. Animu Mori Sketch.png|Animu. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males